


Wayhaught behind the scenes

by staciet96



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staciet96/pseuds/staciet96
Summary: Ever wondered what they were thinking during scenes together, or even what happened behind the scenes. This is a rewrite of season 1 to how I think it happened. This is only a tester chapter, please review as want to know whether people would be interested in it or not.





	1. Keep the home fires burning

** Keep the home fires burning **

Nicole Haught cursed herself as she once again took the wrong turn "Stupid sat nav" she cursed once again having to pull out her map and look at the route she needed to go. She traced the road with her finger finally happy that she had found the way, she sat back in her 65 Mustang. It was her pride and joy built it up from scratch with her dad before his cancer finally took him from her. She sighed at the thought placing her hand out the window of the car as she sped along she places her hand on her tape player putting in a tape and turning up the volume.

_Tell that devil to take you back, take you back, take you back_

_My heart went from red to black, red to black, red to black_

_Came up from that lake of fire,_ lake _of fire,_ lake _of fire_

_Only had that one desire, one desire, one desire_

She began to tap the steering wheel to the beat as she drove along the country roads. It was strange to be on the quiet roads, She used to the busyness of the city, The sound of horns and engines polluting the air. This was going to be good for her she thought to herself after everything with Shae she needed a change of scene.

She looked at the sign for purgatory as she crossed the towns line, she sighed it was the beginning of her new life. She had a look at all the storefronts as she drove along to the police station. The streets where quiet, quieter then she used to anyway, She caught a quick glimpse of a girl walking towards the bar her hair flowing in the slight wind. She slowed down her car slightly as she decided on a better look. Her breathe hitched in her throat as she watches the girl smile at someone, Maybe this town isn't so bad after all she thought as she sped up slightly.

She pulled into the station's car park shutting the door to her car she slowly began to walk towards the front. She closed the door gently looking at the reception there was a blonde girl sat there, her legs on the desk in front of her as she slept peacefully. she sighed quietly to herself, she guessed she couldn't expect much from a quiet country town she thought to herself. she cleared her throat as she walked towards the desk leaning her body against it giving her award-winning smile or so she'd been told.

The girl jumped slightly falling off her chair with a thud, she quickly walked around the desk kneeling down to help her up off the floor. The girl looked up at her with a shy smile coming to her lips she looked back down towards the floor her hair curtaining her face. Nicole was used to reactions like that, she knew she had the looks and boy did she play on it. she smiled back at her placing her hand on the girls as she slowly lifted her up "Haught" she said introducing herself.

"Yeah, you are" The girl blushed a deep shade of red as the words slipped through her lips Officer Haught smiled down at her.

"Nicole Haught, I'm here to see the sheriff umm... Nedley, I believe it was" The girls face turned three shades redder as she realised what was going on.

"You're the new Officer" She pushed her hand forward ready for it to be shaken, Nicole placed her hand over it giving it a little shake "I'm Chrissy, The sheriff is my father" Chrissy gave another shy smile before letting the Officers hand go. "Follow me" Chrissy gave a flirty smile before turning and walking toward her father's office.

Nicole followed closely behind her smiling to herself at Chrissy small flirty smile, Most people didn't even know they were doing it around her. Sometimes she found it annoying but most the time it was cute. "Ok we are here he is just through those doors," Chrissy said leaning against the desk behind her "If you need anything, Just come find me" Chrissy smiled walking off with a slight sway in her hips, Nicole chuckled herself before knocking on the sheriff's door

"Come in" She heard him say slowly opening the door to his office. He was a small man, the hair on his head starting to recede up his forehead, He had a small patch of hair just above his lip. He had a very fatherly auroa about him as he smiled softly and pointed at the chair in front of him. "Take a seat Officer Haught" she smiled politely sitting down in front of him "How was the drive here?" He asked

"It was nice, Refreshing" she replied a smile on her lips, It had been a nice change to let the engine in her car run loose.

"That's good, I'm guessing that's your 65outside?" A smile played on his lips as he pointed towards the car park "I had one of them back in 92 ran like a dream"

"It's a great car sir, My father and I built it up from the very bottom it's my baby" she smiled at him, Maybe this really wasn't so bad Nedley reminded her of how her father was. It was a nice change, Nedley got up from his seat walking to a neat pile of clothes walking towards her.

"Here is your uniform, I expect you back here for seven pm you're on the late shift tonight" He nodded towards her as she took her uniform smiling at him. She loved that she was getting stuck straight in, Deep down she knew that Nedley somehow knew too.

"Thank you, sir, will I be seeing you later?" I slowly stood walking towards his office door

"No I shall be at shorty's bar for happy hour" He smiled softly looking towards her "Have you seen the bar yet?"

"Yes I passed by earlier, seems popular" Her thoughts turned to the girl she had seen walking towards the bar.

"Yes, I suppose it is, Half of them are only there for Weaverly Earp" A smile touched his lips as he thought of that sweet innocent girl that had been through so much the last few days. "Anyway off you go, officer, you have a long night ahead of you" He waved Nicole out as he slowly sat down again.

 

****

 

She pulled up in front of her house, It was a sweet little farmhouse just near the edge of the town. Close enough to work that she could always have a lay-in, She looked around at the land she now owned. Her father had left her quite a bit in the will be the only child and all, Her mother had died when she was born leaving her with just her father. Know she was alone, She slowly pushed the thought down opening up her door. As soon as she walked in she heard the meow of Calamity Jane as she rubbed up against her legs, She had missed her cat but it had only been a few days since the U-Haul had taken her stuff to her new home. She walked to her bedroom placing the uniform before crashing in bed, she had time for a nap before her shift and nap is exactly what she did.

Her alarm woke her up a couple hours later she groaned moving her hand to shut it off before peeling herself from the bed. She had a quick shower before finally putting on her uniform, Her fingers traced the edge of her badge the weight of her new responsibility sitting comfortably on her shoulders. She gave herself a once over in the mirror her nose turning up at the khaki pants that now clung to her legs "I hate khaki" She spoke to the silent room. She wrapped her utility belt around her waist her smile returning as she checks over her gun placing it on the belt.

She grabbed her keys giving Calamity Jane a little stroke before leaving her house for the night. The drive was nice as the cold night air rushed through her window, She pulled up in the same spot as earlier shutting off her engine before walking into the station. As soon as she walked in she was pulled into a hug, as soon as she was released she took a look at the man in front of her. He was old the wear and tear of the job evident on his face, His hair was slowly fading as time had finally caught up with him. He had a thick beard scattered with black and grey hair, He smiled softly at her the kindness deep in his eyes radiating.

"You must be officer Haught" He pulled his hand to hers shaking it firmly "My name is Officer Lopez but you can call me Roy"

"Only if you call me Nicole" She smiled softly at him deciding she liked him.

"That's fine by me, I'll be working with you tonight show you the ropes as such" He turned towards a desk pointing at it "That there will be your desk for the foreseeable future" He turned to the desk next to it a smile beaming on his face "That there is my desk, we're desk buddies" He laughed a childish laugh turning back towards her "First job of the night then"

"What's that?" she asked looking around at the dead station. He turned to the key lockup grabbing a set to the cruiser.

"Coffee and doughnuts" He laughed beckoning for me to follow, she got in the passenger side marvelling at his childish demeanour. They drove towards a little cafe in the town Roy speaking of his wife and small child laughing as he spoke, He was a nice guy with a loving family something Nicole envy but once again she pushed the emotion down. They pulled up in front of the cafe getting out of the cruiser walking slowly inside.

"Roy Lopez what have I told you about late night visits to the cafe" A women shouted from the counter, She was a big woman her eyes warm, Her skin dark. Her hair was peppered with grey and brown in tight curls settling just above her ears. "This your new partner?" She pointed towards Nicole a warm smile on her lips "I don't know if you will be safe with him prowling my dear" She let out a warm chuckle as they approached the counter "Oh how rude of me" She quickly spoke " My names Gloria Lopez, This child here's wife" She pointed towards Roy giving him a loving smile.

"She's perfectly safe with me Glor, I only have eyes for one woman and she is right in front of me" He placed a tender kiss on her hand before giving her a loving smile in return.

"mmm," She said her tone low "You just want your doughnut and coffee," She said her southern accent poking through

"You know me well my dear" He gave her hand a final kiss before letting her go

"What can I get for you sweetie" She looked towards Nicole flashing her that warm smile again

"Just a cappuccino, And maybe a slice of that fruitcake there" She pointed to the cake on display giving Gloria the warm smile to match hers.

"Sure thing sweetie" She finished making the coffee and wrapping the cake and doughnut before giving Roy a small kiss and flashing Nicole a warm smile. The exited the cafe walking towards the cruiser.

"She likes you" Roy stated climbing in the drives side.

"Really?" she asked shocked

"well, she didn't make you pay" He laughed before starting the engine "So Anything you wanna know about in this small town?" He asked looking at Nicole

"Waverly Earp" The words left her mouth before she even realised she looked towards him a slight blush creeping on her face.

"Don't worry she has that effect on almost everyone" He chuckled quietly looking towards shorty's "Good job we got all night, It's a very long story".

 

****

 

The night had been long, They had spent the night talking about Waverly Nicole had now felt a closer connection to the girl than ever before. Her story was a sad one, Her father shot dead by her scared sister, Her other sister carried away into the night never to be seen from again. Her sister locked up in a mental asylum sprouting stories of demons, Only then to leave home on her return. She had grown up alone living under her sister's shadow, Now her uncle Curtis had been killed and her sister has returned. She sighed her brain trying so hard to process everything she had discussed with Roy, And it was a lot.

She got in her car ready to drive back home before she stopped, She needed to meet Waverly the thought washed over her quick. She pulled out of the parking space speeding of to shorty. She entered the bar just as Waverly pulled down the spout of a tap successfully soaking her self. Nicole leaned against the door of the bar at the sight her heart beating fast "Ya! Jesus Jesus" Waverly screamed as she grabbed a rag dabbing her top dry "Perfect" She looked towards the ceiling cursing her luck

"I didn't know Shorty's had a wet t-shirt competition" The flirtatious comment escaped Nicole's lips before she could stop it, She watched as Waverly jumped started at her sudden audience, "You okay," Nicole asked trying to make the conversation a little friendlier.

"Yeah. I..er..Just a bit jumpy, had a crazy night" Waverly lent over the bar grabbing a dry towel as Nicole began to walk towards her.

"Sorry I wasn't here to see it" She placed her Stenton on the bar looking a Waverly as she sat down. He white top was slowly becoming see through as the lace of her bra poked through the top of it. She quickly looked back at Waverly's beautiful face realizing she probably should speak " I've...uh...Been meaning to introduce myself" she moved her hand forward as Waverly gently took it, Warmth spreading from her touch "I'm Nicole, Nicole haught"

"Hi" Waverly spoke quietly and Nicole couldn't help but think how cute it sounded

"And you're Waverly Earp" Smooth she thought to herself silently scolding her response

"Yes" Her hand fell slapping against the bar, Nicole could see the sigh Waverly let out at her name being spoken

"Quite a popular girl around here" Nicole gave her a smile trying her best to make light of the tense situation

"oh you know it's all in the smile and wave" Waverly tilted to the side giving a cute smile trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes, No matter what her past followed her. Nicole smile beamed at the cute display in front of her.

"Yeah" Nicole racked her eyes over Waverley's body stopping quickly at her chest once again, Her mind flashed to what it would be like to touch them, taste them. "Can I get a cappuccino to go?" She asked realising it had been a while since she last spoke and Waverly was probably feeling awkward.

"Oh I'm really sorry, We're not actually open yet so..." Waverly began turning on the spot awkwardly signalling the empty bar. Nicole felt stupid of course they were closed it was eight in the morning.

"Oh right, Again my bad" Nicole looked around awkwardly her hands raised in a sort of surrender, She leaned on the bar pulling herself closer to Waverly her eyes meeting hers "It's just when I see something I like I don't wanna wait" She watched as a small blush spread on Waverly's face her breath hitching slightly.

Nicole's words had effected Waverly more than she would like to admit her breath hitching at the thought of Nicole taking what she wanted from her. She stole a quick glance at Nicole her luscious red hair all braided up, Her beautiful Brown eyes that seemed to see into her soul. Mainly the way her uniform hugged her curves, her muscles. It didn't leave much to the imagination, Her top buttons were undone giving Waverly an eye full of her generous cleavage.

"And your door was open"Nicole's words pulled Waverly from her thoughts, She scolded herself for thinking like that when she had Champ. Where the hell had those words come from, Waverly had never thought of another girl like that, Had her heart pound jut from their smile.

"Right" Waverly mumbled still distracted from her thoughts of Nicole "Oh God, I'm Sopping wet" The words slipped before she could stop them Waverly mentally slapped herself these were not her thoughts, Where they. Nicole felt her stomach clench at Waverly's words her mind wondering what it would be like to taste her, She quickly shook the thoughts away. Waverly quickly tried to cover up her little slip "You know I keep telling shorty he needs to fix the darn taps" She flapped her arm towards the tap trying to take Nicole's eyes off her for just a second.

"Sorry do you mind just eh..." Waverly moved her hand in a circle before bringing them to her face to signal what she needed from Nicole "I'm gonna wear a hat so..." Nicole mumbled a quick o before spinning in her chair a smile creeping on her face, She listened as the material of Waverly shirt shuffled resisting the urge to turn and look.

"Oh, Oh crap um...Officer, I'm stuck so please.." Nicole turned in her chair quickly at Waverly's words her breathe hitching at the sight of Waverly's bra-clad breasts.

"Oh yeah, let me help you" Nicole got up from her seat moving around the bar, The impulse to reach out and brush her fingers over her flesh was becoming increasingly hard. She took hold of her top trying so hard not to look down "Here I got you" Nicole reassured Waverly as she managed to finally pull her top free.

"Good job your not a guy right or this would be really awkward" Waverly's voice dropped slightly as she looked back at Nicole's lust filled eyes. Nicole suddenly felt slightly shy as Waverly looked into her eyes, her arousal most definitely shining through. Waverly watched as Nicole dropped her head slightly before looking back up at her face, Her breath hitched coming out as a quick sigh as her hands came up to cover her exposed skin "Um...I owe you one"

Nicole felt a new surge of courage run through her "Alright well why don't you owe me that cup of coffee?, Maybe tonight?" She tired in a flirtatious tone. Waverly noticed the tone her body screaming for her to say yes

"Oh I can't" She blurted out as quick as she can, Knowing if she hadn't it would mean trouble

"No?" Nicole's smile dropped the disappointment evident in her voice.

"no I mean I'd love to uh...like...like to uh...but I have plans, Yeah I'm a planner like to know what I'm doing like two...three days in advance" Waverly began to slowly babble on feeling the need to explain herself to bring that beautiful smile back on to Nicole's face.

Nicole bit her lip nodding along to Waverly's insanely cute babble, she wanted nothing more to reach out and kiss her. She scolded herself at the thought, This innocent girl didn't deserve thoughts like that to be looked at by some stranger.

"I'm in a relationship with a boy...Uh man," Waverly blurted it out quickly trying to shorten her reason for declining coffee. Nicole finally puts it all together in her head, She was saying no because she was taken. From what she remembers it was a guy named champ, He was an okay guy had cheated a few times on Waverly but she had forgiven him time and time again. They were school sweethearts the only constant thing in her life.

"A boy-man" Nicole repeated nodding her head as a smile crept on her face "Yep I've been there" She chuckled as she walked to the bar back to her seat, She leaned in slightly " It's the worst" She whispered slightly to Waverly "Ok well some other time" She placed her card on the bar in front of her, Grabbing her Stenton as she turned to leave the bar.

Waverly couldn't keep her eyes away from this red-head in front of her. She knew her feelings for Champ where long gone, It was only a matter of time before they break up. But why where feelings resurfacing now and why for a girl. She watched as Nicole turned looking over her shoulder at her giving that heart melting smile "I mean it" She said placing her hat on her head as sexily as she could turn to see a red-faced Waverly staring back.

Nicole's ass was hot was all Waverly could thing as she slowly felt herself become turned on. It was quite a display Nicole had put on for her, Realisation suddenly hit her, Nicole was flirting with her she wanted her. She picked the card off the table looking over it, On it was Nicole's full name and mobile number. She read the name over again "Officer Haught" She said to the empty room "Of course" She mumbled out her thoughts once again turning to that damn right hop body.

Nicole chuckled to herself as she left the bar knowing full well her ass was being watched. She drove home smiling to herself as thoughts of Waverly crossed her mind, That girl was gonna be hers one day. If not as her lover as a friend she was never gonna let Waverly feel alone again. As Nicole crossed the fresh hold of her door her phone began to ring she picked it up quickly expecting it to be Waverly "Officer Haught" She answered awaiting the response

"Haught it's Nedly I need to to be In for 2 pm today, Roy forgot his anniversary once again If he doesn't show Glor will make a stew out of him" She felt her body slug in disappointment at Nedley's words

"Sure thing boss what time till?" Nicole tried to hide the disappointment in her voice suddenly sounding way too excited.

"11 pm I want you in the bar for shorty's happy hour, Make some friends live a little" Nicole agreed with him saying a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone and once again climbing into bed.

 

*****

 

She strolled into the office coffee in one hand and a box of doughnuts in the other she handed out the doughnuts to the officers at the desk finally making it to Nedley's door. She gave a little knock waiting for permission to enter, Once she heard him grant me entrance she offered him his doughnut before sitting on the chair across from him.

"How was your first shift last night? Roy wasn't too much was he?" Nedley began once again with his fatherly ways warming my heart.

"Roy was lovely, It was a quiet night last night which is good I suppose" she smiled at him taking a sip of her coffee.

"I need you to do us a favour" He moved from his chair picking up a black box "This is for our friends that joined us yesterday, Black Bage division or something" He turned his nose up disgusted by the intrusion to his station, his town. " I need you to take it to them see what you can find out for me" He handed Nicole the box giving her a nervous smile.

"Sure thing boss, I'll see what my smile can get us" She got up from her chair making her way to the offices now closed off for their use. she knocked gently on the door before swinging it open "Hey, check it out" she greeted them in a high tone trying to be as friendly as possible.

In the office was a man and a woman, The man was tall and muscular and the woman well the woman was beautiful in her own way, her ass was...well was top self Nicole thought to herself. She figured the woman was the one and only Wynonna Park, Waverly's big sister 'I mean she sure has the looks must run in the family' Nicole once again thought to herself.

"Another pipping hot delivery from..." She inspected the box looking at the return address "Wow CSIS" She said, The guy had now stood and was face to face with Nicole his eyes piercing her very soul, and not in a good way. "Oh I'm Nicole, Officer Haught" Doll didn't like her, he knew this was just Nedley's way of finding out their secrets. Of course, he chose quite the pretty girl dolls thought to himself. He knew he needed to make an example out of this.

"Y'all settling alright? what is all this stuff?" Nicole tried her luck hoping she could get some sort of answer.

"Nice to meet you officer Haught." His voice was stern "If you ever enter my offices again, Without knocking, I'm gonna have you arrested for treason" She looked at him shocked knowing he had figured out she was shopping, she didn't like this guy not one bit "Okay?" He asked waiting for her answer.

'To hell with manners' Nicole thought before speaking "nice to meet you too" She said bitterly walking out the room slamming it shut behind her. As she walked off Nedley came out of his office looking at her, Wanting to know the outcome. "He's an arsehole," She said walking to her desk and sitting down. Nedley chuckled to himself turning back into his office, He liked this girl she was gonna go far.

Nicole heard her phone beep pulling it out her pocket and looking at the screen, Just as she did it beeped again she opened the messages smiling at them.

_Coffee tonight at Gloria's I finish at 11:15- UNKNOWN_

_Oh It's Waverly by the way :)- UNKNOWN_

Nicole smiled at her phone before punching in a response.

_I thought you were a planner-Nicole_

_I'am, Well normally I'm I guess your an exception-Waverly_

_Coffee sounds nice I finish at 11 pm I'll collect you from work :)-Nicole_

Nicole leaned back in her chair sighing she was falling hard for this girl.


	2. Leavin' on your mind

**Leavin' on your mind**

Nicole sat at her desk eyes glued to the clock, it was five to eleven. The butterflies in Nicole's chest were almost ready to burst.

"What you waiting on sweetie?" Came the sweet tone of Gladis, She was a sweet thing in her fifties. Always had a smile on her face and a thickly knitted poncho hanging around her shoulders.

"I'm going out with a friend after work" Nicole responded a slight pause before she said friend, was that the right word for Waverly? They weren't dating, Waverly had Champ. But saying the word friend seemed so wrong.

"Aww that's nice you making a few friends then?" Gladis pulled a chair up beside Nicole pulling the mug she held to her lips and taking a quick sip.

"Something like that yeah" Nicole said before she could register the answer she gave

"Oh so your meeting a boy, no not a boy a girl?" Gladis raised an eyebrow at her. Nicole cursed to herself silently, was she that obvious with her attraction towards women. Not that she minded Nicole had been out since she was thirteen, after that there was no going back she happily told every single person she met. "I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn sweetie, small town word got around quickly" Gladis gently placed a reassuring hand on Nicole's letting her know it was ok.

"No not at all Gladis I am out and proud" Nicole flashed her a quick smile before continuing "But tonight's not a date at least I don't think so"

"Ah one of them, don't worry we all get one. I'm sure if you flash her a few of them smiles, she'll be putty in your hands. So to speak" Gladis replied with a laugh and a quick wink at Nicole. She looked at the clock quickly before standing "Off you pop sweetie you'll be late for your not date"

Nicole gave her a quick smile before rising from her desk, making her way towards the staff changing rooms. She stopped quickly at Nedley's office to say her goodbye before disappearing from sight.

Waverly zigzagged through the crowds making her way back to the bar, flashing people her classic Waverly smile. "What time do you make it?" She asked Shorty as she got to the bar.

"About five to, what's up Waves? that's the fifth time in ten minutes you've asked that. Don't wanna be here tonight?" Shorty gave a mock hurt look before smiling at Waverly

"No it's not that, I've got a d.. Plans" She said quickly covering up her slip up, was this a date? She thought quickly. Nicole was nice but she had Champ right, yet how did Nicole keep entering her mind.

"Ahh you wanna head off now then?, get ready" Shorty said, he hadn't missed the little slip-up. If he was honest he hoped the girl would soon find someone better. Nothing was wrong with Champ he had his faults, but they were just so different.

"Are you sure?" Waverly perked up, quickly checking the bar to make sure it wasn't too busy

"Yeah get out of here" He said pretending to shoo her away with his bar cloth. Waverly gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a thank you before shooting up the stairs to her room. It was a small room but she made it home, Shorty had allowed her to move in after she got the job. Worried about how she would get home at night, of course that was before she got her jeep.

She ran into the room and grabbed the clothes she had already laid out before heading to work. She took her phone out her pocket to send Champ a quick text.

_Off out now will text you when on way home xx 3 3 -Waverly_

She smiled at herself before moving towards the shower. She washed as quickly as she could remove the smell of beer, replacing it with the normal sweet fruity smell of her body wash and shampoo. Tonight was gonna be a good night she thought as she rinsed off the soap.

Nicole pulled up outside Shorty's switching the engine of her mustang off, she got out the car leaning against the hood. She fished her phone out of her pocket sending Waverly a quick text.

_I'm outside ready when you are :) - Nicole_

Not long after Nicole sent her text she got a reply.

_Oh god I'm a little behind just got out the shower so give me a few minutes to get dressed- Waverly_

Nicole quickly shivered at the thought of Waverly fresh out the shower, quickly burying the thought and silently scolding herself. They were just friends she tried to remind herself.

"Nice ride there" A deep voice came from behind, Nicole turned seeing a man walking alongside her car. He walked up close to her before outstretching his hand "Names Champ" He said with a flirtatious smile

"Nicole, Nicole haught" She said standing to face him, He quickly eyed her up and down before letting his hand fall

"Ah your the new cop in town" He said moving his hands to bury them in his pockets.

"That's right" Nicole said nodding her head awkwardly. They stood in silence for a second before Champ finally spoke up.

"Anyway I'm gonna go, Have fun with Waves tonight" He began to walk towards the bar before turning again "Don't do anything I would" He said trying to make it sound like a joke, But Nicole wasn't stupid and heard the slight warning in his tone.

She leaned against the hood of her car again. Not long after Champ entered the bar Waverly came stumbling out, she quickly rearranged her hair and checked her lipstick before noticing Nicole.

"Hey" She said breathlessly at the sight of Nicole, She was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans with some high top trainers. Her top was a simple white t-shirt with a black leather jacket to go with it all. Nicole had a very tomboyish style but somehow she made it so sexy.

Nicole noticed Waverly's sudden breathlessness unsure if it was from her outfit, or the obvious kiss that Champ probably gave her to stake his claim. She scolded herself quickly, of course it was the second option. Waverly was straight no way did she find her hot. Nicole on the other hand found Waverly's outfit very hot, she had come out in a pair of short shorts with a pair of brown cowboy boots. She wore a white button shirt that tied just below her rib cage, showing off her subtle abs. Nicole could almost feel her mouth water at the sight before her.

"Nicole?" Waverly asked after she noticed Nicole hadn't spoken for a while.

Nicole shook her head slowly bringing herself back from the fantasies that were running through her mind. "Yes, hi sorry I was umm…" Nicole trailed of her eyes falling to the ground as a slight blush hit her cheeks.

"Distracted" Waverly said her eyes filling with a mischievous grin

"Yes, I mean how can I not be?" Nicole said smiling, two could play that game she thought "So where to, I mean I'm by no means local but Gloria's is a good place"

"Gloria's is the only place" Waverly giggled, sending a shiver down Nicole's spine at the sweetness. "Lead the way" Waverly swung her hand in the direction of Gloria's.

They reached Gloria's in a few minutes, the joys of being in a small town were, well it was small. Nicole opened the door for Waverly letting her walk in before her.

"Oh sweet Jesus look who it is, It's been a while Waverly dear" Gloria said moving from behind the counter to sweep her up in a big hug "How you been precious?" She said moving away slightly still keeping Waverly at arm's length.

"I've been good, aren't you supposed to be out celebrating?" Waverly replied with a quick rise of her eyebrow.

"Oh sweetie that's been and done someone's gotta look after this place, lord knows Roy can't" Gloria laughed as she slowly walked back to behind the counter "Oh and Nicole thank you for helping Roy out tonight" she turned to Nicole giving her a quick smile as she began to make two drinks. She brought the two drinks over to us placing them down.

"We that predictable?" Nicole asked with a chuckle

"Yes but so is everyone, As soon as they walk through the doors I know" She gave Nicole a little wink before turning to grab them a couple of pastries "On the house, call it a thank you for today" Gloria said handing over the plates.

Nicole and Waverly made their way over to a little table in the corner, Nicole placed down the food before walking to Waverly's chair and pulling it out for her "M'Lady" She said mockingly putting a massive smile on Waverly's face.

"Why thank you" She replied in a mock English accent "So how'd you end up in good old purgatory?" She asked taking a sip of her spiced tea.

"Well Nedley saw me at the academy, he asked for me personally. I needed a change of scene so here I am" Nicole raised her hands in a half shrug before lowering her hands back down to wrap around her cappuccino.

"Don't you find it boring here?" Waverly asked curiously "I mean I've been here my whole life so I know no different, but you're from the city"

"Not at all, I thought so at first but something's here just spark my interest" Nicole lowered her head slightly looking at Waverly through a curtain of hair. Waverly blushed before trying to continue their conversation.

They talked about Waverly's past and Nicole's parents. Wynonna's grand return to purgatory and how Waverly felt about it all. Before they knew it they had been sat in Gloria's for three hours, Waverly looked down at her phone seeing a string of texts from Champ asking how much longer she would be.

"I should head back, Champ is worried" she said with a sigh, sadness pricked at her heart at the thought of having to leave Nicole. She was nice and something about her just drew Waverly in. It was confusing and comforting both at the same time, it gave her a headache just thinking it over.

"Yeah I have work tomorrow morning so I should think about getting off too" Nicole stood grabbing her jacket, slinging it over her arm "besides someone's gotta feed that cat of mine" she chuckled to herself as she waited for Waverly to stand.

Waverly Rose from her seat moving to stand alongside Nicole. There was a sudden silence that fell upon them as they walked back towards shorty's. It was like neither one of them wanted to end the night, that talking would make it happen quicker. Waverly shivered as the cold hit the strip of exposed stomach, Nicole noticed placing her jacket on to Waverly's shoulders.

"Thanks but won't you get cold" Waverly broke the silence looking towards Nicole as they neared the point where they were to split up, go their separate ways.

"Of course, plus if I let you borrow my jacket it means you have to give it back. Therefore I get to see you again" Nicole smiled at Waverly sending another shiver down her back, her smile always had some sort of effect on her.

Nicole stopped outside of shorty's, turning to look at Waverly they both looked at each other neither one ready to say a goodbye. "So this is me" Waverly said awkwardly

"So it would seem" Nicole said with another throaty chuckle that made Waverly's stomach do flips. Waverly surged forward pulling Nicole into a quick hug before placing a light kiss to her cheek and running off inside.

Nicole chuckled leaning against her car, placing a hand on the cheek she kissed feeling the heat rise. Nicole took one last look at shorty's before getting into her car and making the drive home.

Waverly watched from her window as Nicole drove away. She didn't know why she had acted the way she did, why Nicole seemed to confuse her so much. She had Champ she shouldn't feel this way about anybody else. Besides Nicole were a girl and last she checked she was definitely straight. Wasn't she?

She climbed into bed next to Champ pulling the covers over herself. He turned around wrapping a strong arm around her waist pulling her in close. Waverly felt guilty as she laid there her thoughts still drifting to Nicole. As they both fell to sleep, their dreams drifted to each other. Dreams of love, of kisses, of touches. For the first time ever Waverly woke with her heart beating, a heat between her legs and a confusion that seemed to just keep growing.

Nicole stood by the BBD office making sure she kicked a little harder than last time. She heard rustling inside and things slamming, obviously hiding the super secret stuff she couldn't see. "Enter" she heard Dolls say before she swung open the door.

"Hey uh you asked to be alerted whenever things come over the wire that seems unusual" Nicole said quickly wanting to get whatever interaction with him over quickly. Waverly looked at Nicole a slight heat rising as she remembered the dreams she had the night before. It didn't help that she seemed to have a thing about Nicole in her uniform.

"Yeah we're coming, thanks, Waverly your dismissed" Dolls looked towards Waverly as he spoke noticing the little shy smile she gave to Nicole. BBD had trained him on a lot of things, body language is one of them. By the looks that Nicole was sending Waverly, she was falling hard. He turned on his heel walking past Nicole as he left.

Nicole tried to steal one last look at the star of all her dreams the night before. That had left her quite frustrated and looking forward to sleeping again. Just so she could once again see the sweet girl before her.

Nicole spun round in her chair letting out a sigh. It was a long day, there had been no call outs and any paperwork that needed to be done was done. She had to admit the idea of being an NYPD officer was a little more appealing right now. But although she was bored out of her mind now she was sure everything would get better, besides how else would she of found Waverly.

She got up and walked towards the break room. She grabbed the amazingly meh coffee and poured herself a cup. She turned towards the fridge to grab the cream recoiling at the smell, it was definitely expired. She slowly began to move the black coffee towards her lips when the boy popped his head round.

"All hands on deck Nicole we have a hostage situation, gear up" He disappeared from view before Nicole could question him. She ran towards her desk grabbing her gun and hat, taking the cruiser keys. Finally some action she thought to herself.

As Nicole turned up at the scene she rolled her eyes. Dolls had already made it there and no doubt had staked his claim meaning she would have to play nice. She positioned herself by her cruiser, her gun drawn. Dolls continued his conversation with the suspect, Nicole was too far away to hear any of the conversations but she had a feeling it wasn't great. Dolls hung up the phone looking towards the door, Maybe it had gone well. After a few minutes, the hostages began to pour out. Nicole began to walk towards Dolls, fiddling with her holster as she tried to holster her gun.

"What's the plan Deputy Marshal?" She asked finally managed to holster her weapon.

"We surround the store. You get a clear shot, you let me know" He said turning slowly to talk to Nicole

"Okay"

"We hear shots we go in" He reached into his back pocket bringing out a phone "Call Waverly, Tell her that her sister's in a situation."

Nicole reached for the phone noticing a truck she remembered from Shorty's "Okay. Isn't that Champ's truck" She asked as she took the phone from Dolls. He turned to look in the direction she was looking in.

"Waverly's boyfriend?" He asked recognising the name from both Waverly and Wynonna.

"Unfortunately" Nicole replied a distaste tone to her voice. Dolls turned to look at her with a curious look. He had some hints that made him think there was something there but now Nicole had finally confirmed it, she had the hots for her and more than just the normal.

Nicole came to her senses realizing the slip up she had just made, She turned quickly walking away from Dolls. He'll probably probe me for answers later she thought as she dialed Waverly's number.

It rung before being directed to the voicemail box "This is Waverly, I'm not available to get to the phone right now. You know what to do" Nicole smiled slightly before realizing she was working she had to be professional right now.

"Good afternoon Miss Earp, This is Officer Haught. I was calling to inform you about your sister, and your boyfriend" She tried hard not to let the distaste fill her voice again "They are in a hostage situation, I would like to however inform you that we have all officers on scene and Deputy Marshal Dolls is helping to assist" Nicole sighed finishing off the message with the normal formalities before hanging up. She couldn't help but feel bad for poor Waverly.

Nicole couldn't believe that a day that started so quiet could end up like this, Roy said it was the way of purgatory. The hostage situation had got out of hand, Shorty had ended up dead and the suspects were gone without a trace. Nicole made a mental note to look into it later, but right now somebody else needed her. She looked over towards Waverly she was leaning against the bar, her head turned staring off into the distance, trying so hard to keep it all together. Nicole couldn't help herself any longer, she couldn't look at Waverly in so much pain. Nicole began to walk towards the bar "Waverly" she raised her head turning to look at Nicole, her eyes were red and swollen her cheeks tear stained. "I'm so sorry" Nicole said as she finally made it towards the bar.

"I can't believe he's gone" Waverly's voice cracked as she spoke. Nicole couldn't stop herself anymore moving her hands out to wrap them around Waverly's. Champ was looking at them from a distance watching how Waverly's body began to relax when Nicole touched her, Jealously rose inside him. He walked over towards them wrapping himself around Waverly kissing her face "Oh, it's okay" he said between kisses

Nicole released Waverly's hands like they were on fire, Waverly couldn't help but feel sad at the loss of contact and mad that Champ didn't get it. Didn't get what she really needed right now.

"Hey, um, okay" Waverly said trying hard to move out of his embrace to show him it's not what she needed right now. Nicole tried looking anywhere but at them, she was mad how could Champ not get that all she needed right now was a shoulder to lean on not to be smothered. Nicole looked down as she heard a gentle tap trying hard to contain her smile as she noticed Waverly reaching for her.

"Uh, hey. Um, I got your voicemail." Waverly began Champ leaned his head against her staking his claim as he agreed " About Wynonna. Thanks."

"Thank you" Champ whispered still not taking his eyes of Nicole

"That was really sweet" Waverly finished

"Yeah sure" Nicole said releasing a breathe she didn't know she'd been holding in, Waverly cared maybe there was hope yet. She scolded herself quickly looking at Waverly and Champ, they were together and Waverly would never be hers "of course" Nicole said quickly before turning and leaving

"I don't know something about her rubs me the wrong way" Champ said as soon as Nicole was out of earshot "Miss Officer whats-her-name" He scoffed

"It's Haught" Waverly said trying to convey some anger into her voice, how dare her to talk about her that way she was the nicest person she had met in a long time. "She's….she…." Waverly couldn't finish as the tears began to come all over again, not just for the loss of Shorty but the anger towards Champ.

Nicole walked towards Dolls noticing him by the door of the bar "hey, uh….Any update on that time capsule murder?" She asked trying to keep her mind off Waverly.

"Nedley knows i won't tell him, huh?" he turned giving her a blank stare "It's unresolved. We're handing it back over to metro"

"Any connection to the kidnapping?" Nicole pushed

"None" Dolls replied quickly

"Poor Shorty" Nicole said biting her tounge at any further comment

"Yeah, we have his body, we're doing a full autopsy, but our best guess is the stress of the ordeal was too much for his heart condition." Nicole half listened as she watched Waverly slowly move across the bar clinging to her self. Dolls noticed as she watched Waverly the small glint in her eyes and the slight smile.

"She said she was glad I called" Nicole said quietly

"I'll bet" Dolls said knowngly Nicole looked at him knowingly turning her head quickly. "I won't say anything don't worry it's not my place" he said quickly

"Thank you" Nicole said turning back towards him "I appreciate it"

"Your welcome, If it's any constulation you two would be a good couple" He cleared his throat and moved quickly away from her, Leaving Nicole to smile to herself. She turned walking out of the pub and towards the precint she had some research to do of her own. There was something not right about this town and she would find out, even if it was the last thing she did. When she finally reached her desk she opened up google quickly typing 'supernatural'.


	3. Constant Cravings.

**Constant Cravings**

Waverly stood at Nicole's door gently rasping her knuckles against it, they had met a few times over the last few weeks. Always for a coffee after their shift had ended, but tonight they both had a day off and a much needed girly night had been planned.

"One second" Waverly heard Nicole shout from behind the door. She gently smoothed her hands down her clothes ironing out imaginary creases. Nicole tidied away a couple of books that had been lying around quickly checking herself over in the mirror. When she was sure her outfit was perfect she turned towards the front door swinging it open.

Waverly smiled slightly as she came face to face with her favourite redhead, she looked stunning as usual in her tight denim jeans and checked shirt over a vest that showed off her ample chest. "Hi" Nicole breathed out as she looked Waverly over, she always had a way of taking her breath away.

"Hey" Waverly replied smiling softly

"You wanna come in," Nicole said realising she had been standing staring at the woman before her. She must have been feeling awkward or even cold. Nicole stepped to the side as Waverly moved forward into the redhead's home.

"You have a lovely place" Waverly complimented as she looked around the beautifully furnished house, it definitely had a welcoming feeling to it. She looked down as she felt something furry brush against her leg, seeing the cat she began to crouch down giving her a quick pet.

"That's calamity," Nicole said as she watched the little act of affection between the two girls

"She's wonderful," Waverly said as she began to stand shrugging off her jacket. Nicole moved forwards taking the jacket from her shuddering slightly as their hands connected briefly.

"Take a seat, I'll grab us some drinks. Do you have a preference?" Nicole shouted as she moved towards her kitchen

"Red wine would be great if you have any?" Waverly shouted her reply before lowering herself onto the redhead's couch. After a few moments, Nicole returned two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She sat down next to Waverly pouring her out a glass before handing it to her and pouring herself one.

"How are you settling down?" Waverly asked as she slowly sipped on her wine.

"Got the last boxes packed away yesterday actually," Nicole replied taking a sip of her own

"That's good" Waverley smiled as calamity jumped in her lap giving a little purr, she began to move around in her lap before settling down.

"I think she likes you" Nicole smiled as she watched calamity sleep softly

"I think she does" Waverly giggled slightly causing the redhead's heart to double in pace, Waverly had the most beautiful laugh and Nicole tried everything she could to hear as much as she could.

"So film preference," Nicole said quickly grabbing her remotes from the table in front of her

"I don't mind" Waverly leaned back into the couch as she spoke making herself as comfortable as she could without disturbing calamity.

Nicole woke confused taking a few moments to realise she had fallen asleep on her couch and not in her bed. As she began to wake fully she became aware of the pressure on her chest, She looked down noticing Waverly fast asleep with her head lying on her breast. Nicole chuckled lightly not being able to stop herself as she looked at the sleeping beauty in front of her.

Waverly slowly woke to the feeling of her pillow vibrating, as she opened her eyes she realised she wasn't in her bedroom at the homestead. She realised she was in Nicole's living room and her pillow wasn't a pillow but was... She shot up quickly "I'm so sorry I didn't realise," She said a blush creeping up her face.

"No don't worry it was nice," Nicole said the heat slowly rising to her face as she realised what she had said. "We must have fallen asleep during the movie," She said hoping Waverly hadn't realised what she had meant by her previous comment.

"It was nice for me too, I've never had a friend quite like you" Waverley smiled as she looked down at her hands nervously. The more time she spent with Nicole the move confused she felt, feelings kept making an appearance that she shouldn't feel. Not for Nicole at least, she had champ it wasn't like he was a bad guy she did love him or at least she thinks she does. Every minute with this redhead she doubts it, and she couldn't work out if that was good or bad.

"What's the time?" Waverly asked trying to change the subject as much as she could. Nicole picked up her mobile tapping the screen lightly. The screen illuminated showing the time.

"It's 2am" Nicole answered shock evident in her voice "We've been asleep for almost four hours" Nicole laughed her throaty laugh that made Waverly feel warm inside, and her knees feel weak.

"Shit I...I should go" Waverly looked down allowing some of her hair to fall around her creating a curtain to hide behind. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to go right back to laying her head on Nicole's chest to feel her strong arms wrap around her. She scolded herself for thinking this way again it wasn't right, was it?

"Yeah, I mean you don't have to. I could sleep on the sofa you could take the bed" Nicole couldn't stop the words from flowing from her mouth. She didn't want her to leave, not only because she wanted to be close, but because it was purgatory. Not really the place is known for its safeness.

"Thanks but I promised I would stay with Champ tonight he's craving some Waverly loving" Waverly tried a laugh but the words left a horrible taste in her mouth. Nicole tried to hold back her disgust at Champ's name, She hated him more the past few weeks. Champ wasn't a bad guy per se he was just a guy, He didn't know he had a good thing.

"Yeah, of course, your right" Nicole stood locating Waverly's coat "It's been great though, It really has" Nicole moved to help guide Waverly into her coat.

"It was yeah, maybe we can make it a regular plan" Waverly suggested hopefully that Nicole would say yes, anything that meant more time with the redhead was good in her books.

"Sounds good" Nicole showed Waverly to the door, Waverly attempted to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge. Nicole watched remembering that the door was a little funny and sometimes the latch would catch.

"Here let me" Nicole moved forward her chest pushing into Waverly's back as she leaned into her. Waverly bit her lip holding back a moan as she felt Nicole's warm breath ghost over her neck. Waverly hoped Nicole hadn't noticed this, But as unlucky Waverly was Nicole had. It had sent a warmth flooding to Nicole's groin and a sense of hope ignited in her heart.

"Goodnight Waverly" Nicole smiled as she whispered into Waverly's ear noticing the shudder of pleasure as she did so. Waverly turned to face Nicole forgetting how close the redhead was, they now faced each other their lips inches apart. Nicole smiled before pulling the door open and finally leaning back.

"Goodnight Nicole" Waverly quickly said before turning and exiting as quick as she could.

 

*****

 

Waverly could hear the beat of the music pounding behind her. The feel of the silk sheets that were underneath her naked body.

_I'm wide-eyed and it's midnight_

_I can't sleep and I don't feel right_

_I'm caught in the shadows of your limelight_

_I'm wide-eyed and its midnight_

_And all I see is you_

She could hear the slow kissing sounds as somebody moved up her body, her body was on fire as she felt the teeth gently sink into her hips. The room was filled with music and the soft sounds of her moaning, The lips moved higher once again showering attention on to her exposed breasts.

_All the heads keep turning_

_In my mind like parachutes_

_My heart's still burning over you_

Waverly attempted to lift her head trying her best to see who was the source of her pleasure. She managed to lift her head as the redheaded woman lifted up to meet her gaze, Brown eyes met green as the woman on top of her slowly dragged her figures between her wet folds.

"Nicole"

Waverly's eyes shot open feeling the tough rugged arms of Champ wrapped around her waist. "Mornin babe," He said pulling her in closer, his breathe hot against her neck "You sounded like you were having a good dream" He pushed against her so she could feel his excitement against her leg. Waverly's body shuddered at the feeling, every cell in her body screaming at her that this was wrong.

"We have to get up now" Waverly quickly rolled out of his grasp and headed for the bathroom. Champ shock his head as he watched her disappear, he was losing her. He didn't want to admit it but he was, It was that redheads fault as well coming in her with her haught little ass. Tempting his Waverly, But the more he thought the more he knew it was there it had always been there. As much as he hated it he knew one thing, He needed to get Waverly to realise it.

 

****

 

Champ spent the day annoying Waverly as much as she could, pushing himself against her, pulling her in as close as possible as much as possible. He hated that it had to be this way but she wasn't gonna let him break it off. Besides, it needed to be her decision. He reckoned he was close to her breaking point. Now they stood in Shorty's Waverly clutching the poem her uncle had left, Trying so hard to figure it out.

"Everyday I sit. My beautiful mug in front." Waverly walked around the bar paper in hand "There is but one tune" She walked towards a chair that had a plaque on the back "Here. Look, he sat here, every day" Waverly said before sitting down in the chair. Hoping for another insight

"Yeah, what about "beautiful mug"? Old dude drank whiskey, from a glass." Champ said chewing on the candy he had.

"Yeah…" Waverly pondered in it her eyes scanning the bar from where she sat "Mug….Mug…." Her eyes landed on the mirror in front of her the realization hitting her "My beautiful Mug" she scoffed one down two to go she thought rising from the chair. She began to pace again repeating tune as she tapped the paper.

Champ way pass bored had begun to play pool "Did he have like a favourite drinking song or something?" She said thinking it over in her head.

"Shit, with his voice? Like a bunch of drunk ferrets gangbanging" He replied lining up his shot. He mimicked the sound for comedic effect, Waverly let out a little sigh not finding as funny as he thought.

"You know when I was little, He used to sing to me at bedtime" the memories of it flooded back to her sending her it to a little fit of laughter. Champ listened realizing how much he really was going to miss her. "I use to dance around like….like an idiot" Waverly let her story fall flat, Champ never did like to hear her stories. "Gus would be yelling at us to 'shut the hell up" she moved back around to the chair "All around the cobbler's bench. The monkey chased the weasel" She sang as she lowered herself down. She looked over her surroundings as she sang some more.

"The monkey thought it was all in fun.." Waverly stopped as she noticed the piano in the corner of her reflection. She had an idea, she rose walking towards the piano "All in fun" she repeated as she came near. When she got to the piano she played the final notes to the song "Pop goes the weasel" She sang along before hearing a click.

They both gasped, Champ walking closer to get a better look "If you aren't the smartest thing on two amazing legs…." He began as he moved closer still trying his best to remember what he had to do.

"Oh My God" Waverly exclaimed as she pulled out a cardboard box.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I hope its a million dollars," Champ said pushing himself closer to Waverly and placing his hands on her hips "We could open a little bar down in, um, Buenos Aires. I've always wanted that for us" He kept pushing invading her personal space.

Waverly had no idea what was up with Champ today but to say he was pissing her off was an understatement. Nicole would never behave like this she thought as she slowly opened the box.

"Ew," She jumped back as her hand came into contact with a skull "Oh my god, It's a real dead guy." She pulled the skull out of its box slowly examing it, she found a little note in its mouth and slowly pulled it out. She read it out loud hoping that Champ would back up a little.

"Waverly, darling, you are now the keeper of the bones. Guard this and tell no one but the blacksmith. You're the only one I can trust. Love, Uncle Curtis." Waverly placed the note over her heart as she looked the bones over in her hand. She finally felt like she had a purpose in the upturned world, She was no longer just Waverly.

"I can't believe Wynonna got the Harley" Champ said genuinely upset

"He always said I was meant for bigger things. Paid for every one of my crazy online courses." Waverly picked up the box walking back towards the bar. Champ could see a different look in Waverly's eyes a strength he had never noticed before, This was his chance " You know, dead languages, offbeat history. God, it used to driver Gus nuts. But he believed in me. I can't think of a better gift, the keeper of the bones." Champ wrapped himself around Waverly knowing that now he had to strike, his heart dropped realising what he had to do. People were right you didn't know what you have till you don't.

"You know you'll always be the keeper of my boner" He chuckled to himself as Waverly closed her eyes trying to block out some of the annoyance. "Huh, come on, let's shut that brain off a little while."

That was it she had dealt with his little digs all day, he was like a dog in heat. She couldn't deal with his touching her anymore, she didn't want him. It hit her She didn't want him. She flung himself out of his arms "No! I don't want my brain shut off" She turned to stare him down as he walked off "Okay? I don't wanna be a barmaid in Buenos Aires. And it turns out that a boner and a pickup aren't the whole enchilada." She wanted more than what he did, yes she wanted out of purgatory but not like that. She wanted a life and she couldn't see him there she never could. "No. We're done. Yeah. We're done, Champ. And I've got work to do." she turned to leave but was stopped by Champ.

"Look I'm not gonna stop you from leaving, but I can't just let you go" He let her arm go "I know I wasn't the best boyfriend in the world. Promise me you won't let her treat you the same" Waverly looked at him confused how did he know? She nodded at him not wanting to speak, she turned and left. Champed watched as she went before leaning over the bar and grabbing the closest bottle of whiskey.

 

****

 

Nicole placed her book down as she heard the door go, it was late and she wasn't expecting anyone. She placed her reading glasses on top of the book before walking towards the door. She swung it open looking shocked as she saw Waverly standing at the door a shopping bag in one hand and a gym bag in the other. "I'm sorry I know it's late I just… just" Waverly's voice cracked as the tears finally began to flow she pushed herself forwards wrapping her arms around Nicole.

"Hey..hey it's ok to come on now" she moved them inside the house shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry, me and Champ had a fight. I broke up with him" She sat down on the couch dabbing her eyes with a tissue Nicole gave her.

"It's ok I'm here for you" Nicole set Waverly's bag by her before sitting down next to her "Can I get you anything?" she asked sympathetically

"No, but there is something you can do"

"What's that?" Nicole asked leaning back into the couch. Waverly dug into her shopping bag and brought out two tubs of Ben and Jerry's and a couple spoons, then she pulled PJs and a DVD copy of Bridgit jones diary from the gym bag.

"Can I have a sleepover?" They both smiled already knowing the answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before its pointed out I know Nicole never wore glasses on tv show, but come on she would look so hot with them.
> 
> Hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review give me an idea if I have something here or not
> 
> Until next time


	4. Walkin' after midnight

**Walkin’ after midnight**

 

Nicole had spent most the night up with Waverly, She had cried they had shared ice cream and watched a film. It was nice in a very odd sort of way, Although Nicole had to spend most of the night mentally kicking herself as her mind mulled over one fact. Waverly was single, Her mind was doing flips of joy. Every time the thought crossed her mind she kicked herself again, Waverly was straight, had only just broken up with her boyfriend and more importantly, was way out of her league.

Waverly had decided to join Nicole in her bed for the night, both of them mentally kicking themselves for how silly the idea was. The night had ended up being uncomfortable yet very comfortable at the same time. The closeness of the situation had driven both girls mad, Each wanting to reach out and touch one another but all knowing that they couldn’t. Waverly had to remind herself that she was only just single, That she had no idea if she was gay. She couldn’t shack up with Nicole without being sure it would break the poor girl's heart.

In the morning Waverly rushed out telling Nicole she had party plans that night and needed to prepare, Nicole tried not to feel hurt at the lack of invite. Did she not want her friends to meet her, Nicole waved her goodbye before returning to her home. Tonight was gonna be a long night she thought to herself, She was working late in a Saturday night. It would no doubt be quite which would leave her with nothing but the thoughts in her head.

Nicole was right as she sat at her desk mulling over paperwork, well trying to. She was bored and her mind couldn’t stop jumping back to a certain green-eyed girl. She wouldn’t of minded too much except for the fact that most of her thoughts were not safe for work. Especially with a particularly violent sister hanging about, Nicole groaned inwardly running her hands over her face trying to block out the images that flashed in her mind. She had it bad, Waverly was all she could think about and it was driving her crazy. She ran her hand inside her top to rub along her shoulder to release any tension she could.

She turned towards a knock on her office's window “Saturday night” Wynonna Earp said drawing out the words “I’m the town pariah with ten years of bad deeds and social suicides to make up for, what’s your excuse?” Wynonna leaned against the door frame drink in hand as she pointed an accusing finger towards the redhead. Nicole leaned forward onto her des crossing her arms as she watched Wynonna slightly amused.

“Needly” she replied her voice rattly from not being used in so long

“Say no more. Bosses are the worst” Wynonna popped the cork from her drink as she spoke. Nicole tried to tidy away as much paperwork as she could “Also, I’m scared mines dead” Nicole turned towards Wynonna shocked. “Oh, Kidding” Wynonna scoffed bringing the bottle to her lips.

Nicole wasn’t dumb she could hear the pain behind Wynonna’s words “Are you sure your okay?” She asked her voice laced with sympathy. Wynonna scrunched her face up mumbling a few mmm before pointing a finger gun at Nicole. She guessed it was a sigh that she didn’t wanna talk. “At least I’m not the only one not invited to the party. Makes me feel better” Nicole sighed looking back down at her desk.” she looked up as Wynonna walked towards her a confused look on her face.

“What party?” Wynonna asked slamming her bottle down

“Waverly’s,” Nicole said seeing the confusion still on Wynonna’s face “She was throwing one for her friend’s engagement”

Wynonna spined round throwing her hands in the air “That bitch” she exclaimed

 

***

 

“Tres sparkly” Waverly exclaimed looking at the ring on Steph's finger.

“Right? Thank god he finally grew a pair and got it back from his ex” Steph leaned back into the couch taking a sip of beer as she rolled her eyes. She loved her fiance but god did he need to get a backbone.

“So, when are we going shopping for the bridesmaids’ dresses?” Waverly asked trying to change the subject not wanting to hear the rant Steph was no doubt going to have.

“Oh, we already did. Thanksgiving weekend at the city” Steph looked towards Chrissy “Merlot, shopping, spa day. It was fabulous!” Waverly couldn’t help but feel left out. How could her friends forget about her like that? Waverly looked towards Chrissy, she would expect it from Steph but not her.

“You’ve just been so busy reconnecting with Wynonna” Chrissy jumped in trying to save Waverly some hurt.

“Ignoring your boyfriend…” Steph couldn’t resist adding the little dig at the ends. Waverly couldn’t help but feel guilty, not because she had spent less time with her friends but because they were wrong. Apart from all the little adventures, she shared with her sister she hadn’t spent much time with her sister, All her time was spent getting to know Nicole. She didn’t realise that she had pushed so many people away from her, the worse part was she didn’t regret it Nicole was worth it. But what did that mean for her?.

“No. No, Champ and I are, are over” Waverly replied quickly “For real this time” She added looking towards Chrissy, she and Champ had ‘broke up’ so many times since high school.

“Good for you,” Chrissy said bopping along to the music humming in the background

“Yeah but Champ was so..” Steph began before Waverly cut in trying to finish the sentence

“What? Ignorant Im...Immature?” Waverly spat out mad that her friend seems to be siding with Champ

“Uh, Indulgent. He loved you. I mean eh..” Steph jumped in stoping Waverly “I’m not trying to be mean here, but there aren’t exactly a bunch of dudes lined up waiting to date an Earp.” Steph knew she had thrown a low blow but she wasn’t exactly sorry for it after all this was kinda fun pressing Waverly’s buttons.

Waverly knew that Steph was right, she was wrong for dragging Champ through the mud he had loved her. He gave her up to pursue a girl she wasn’t even sure she had feelings for or vis versa. But her words also stung she was right the only men lined up for her, were men looking for a quick fuck. People that could rub it in Wynonna’s face that they had her sister begging for it, the men here were pigs. She knew one thing though there was someone lined up for her, Nicole.

 

****

 

Nicole and Wynonna were sat in front of her desk. They had begun passing the bottle backwards and forwards and Nicole could feel the effects of the alcohol.

“You know exactly who she invited too?” Wynonna said bringing the bottle to her lips

“Who,” Nicole said a pang of jealousy hit her as Champ rolled around in her mind mocking her.

“Chrissy Needly” Wynonna gave a knowing hum

“What? Sheriff’s daughter?” Nicole remembers the awkward flirting when they had first met, now she wasn’t sure if she should be jealous of her or not. Maybe they were all sat at Waverly’s with a good old game of spin the bottle.

“Mm-hmm. And Stephanie Jones. You know, one time, Stephanie told me that I should think about getting a butt lift.” Wynonna said as she places the bottle between them. Nicole thought the idea was crazy, she couldn’t lie and not say she didn’t look at Wynonna’s ass just sometimes it was right there. You gotta appreciate the goods if they are there she giggled inwardly at her little joke ‘yeah definitely drunk’ she thought to herself.

“What? Your ass is like..” She mimicked grabbing it with her hands not that she hadn’t thought that before, what she had needs like everyone else. Least she hadn’t drooled over it like Doc and Dolls “It’s top shelf, man. It’s top shelf”

“Thanks” Wynonna looked away staring into the distance thinking things over in her mind. She knew Waverly spent most of her time with Nicole so maybe it was ok to ask. “Have I pulled Waves too close?”

The mention of Waverly perked Nicole up sending a wave of excitement to her already giddy mood “You know, I think that Waverly has spent her whole life tailoring who she is to the people she’s with.” Nicole looked at Wynonna mulling over her own words as the alcohol brought forwards the truth. She was right and now for the first time, she’s out in the world alone. Not in the lonely kind of way though she was finally free “She’s only now just starting to figure out what she really wants”

Wynonna played Nicole’s words around in her mind but couldn’t focus as the alcohol moved through her mind “Dude, you’re like a walking bumper sticker.” Nicole chucked at Wynonna’s words but deep down she was starting to realise the truth behind her words. “Who’s armed,” Wynonna said slapping her hand down on her thigh “Waverly should be hanging out with you”

“I agree,” Nicole said realising that Wynonna must not know where Waves spends most of her nights after work or her free time. She pulled her beer to her lips looking at Wynonna knowingly, Nicole was Waverly’s little secret and she was kinda liking the idea. Wynonna flung herself across the floor towards a file on the floor.

“Who’s this? Who’s this lady?” Wynonna grunted as she grabbed hold of the file. Nicole brought her hand forward grabbing Wynonna’s belt and curling her fingers around it pulling her back.

“That is victim number three” Nicole grunted as she pulled. She plonked the beer bottle down twirling the top between her fingers.

“Same guy killed three women?” Wynonna asked as she studied the picture of the young woman who had been brutally murdered by some phsyco.

“Yeah, killing them was only the start.” Nicole leaned forward grabbing another file from the desk. “Joyce Arbour. She’s 22.” Nicole sighed before handing another photo to Wynonna “We found her Wednesday morning. The cause of death appears to be multiple lacerations, but of course the autopsy report is practically illegible” Nicole continued to flick through the file as she spoke. She had to admit this case was frustrating just like most in Purgatory, it seemed to have no answers and no one seemed to care. Apart from her, of course, she seemed to care too much.

“Dolls picked a great time to go AWOL” Wynonna shouted pulling Nicole away from the file in her hands. She watched Wynonna study the photo in front of her, her body shuddered as she gasped and turned to look at Nicole “Um, I need to see the body” Nicole could tell Wynonna had suddenly sobered up and a drop of blood forming at the bottom of her right nostril.

 

***

 

Nicole led Wynonna into the dimly lit morgue, They really went all out on the creepy vibes. They walked down the corridor and towards the body, Wynonna groaned as the smell of bleach, disinfectant and death invaded her nostrils.

“Yeah, they say you get used to the smell,” Nicole said as she looked over the body on the slab

“I spent a summer’s probation on roadkill removal. This is nothing” She scoffed waving her hand as if to prove something, she brought the bottle to her mouth taking another long swig. Nicole continued along to the second body checking the tag looped around her toe.

“And here she is,” She said moving around to the head of the woman “Joyce Arbour” She felt the need to repeat the name, This woman deserved more than to be another body on a slab. Joyce deserved more than the death she had succome to, Wynonna placed her bottle down on the side of the slab. Nicole moved it ignoring the disgruntled look she got in return, seeing the bottle there just didn’t seem right.

“She kind of looks like you, Wynonna” Nicole pointed out as she watched Wynonna slowly remove the cloth to reveal Joyce.

“Jesus Christ! Who did this?” Wynonna gasped trying to ignore Nicole’s previous comment knowing full well she was right.

“Someone who knows what they're doing,” A voice said from behind making them both jump. They both turned round to see the morgue attendant standing behind them looking a little confused with a red vine in hand.

“Dude! This is a morgue wear a bell or something, okay?” Wynonna said anger lacing her voice, she was kicking herself for being so jumpy.

“Sorry, once a ninja, always a ninja.” He chuckled awkwardly “Plus I forgot I’m wearing these cotton balls for shoes.” He lifted up his foot showing them the cotton shoe covers “They help absorb the smell” He explained nervously “But you two pretty ladies don’t care about that.” He fiddled with his hands nervously before continuing “Umm I’m Dr Reggie the unlucky SOB who has to make sure the dead don’t rise again.” He wiggled his jaw about as he looked down at the body on the slab ‘such a pretty girl’ He thought to himself ‘Such a shame’  
“Well you suck at your job” Wynonna snipped at him pulling him from his thoughts

“Um excuse me,” He said defensively

“Nevermind,” Wynonna said studying Joyce’s face and body for any clues

“Did you do this autopsy report?” Nicole asked flinging it about in her hand, she was confused at why none of it seemed to make sense and if he was the one to write it. Maybe he could help make heads or tails of it.

“Uh…” He grabbed the report for Nicole looking it over Wynonna continued to look over the body as he studied the report “If I’d done this, I wouldn’t have misspelt breasts. I can tell you something about the body” He said looking between the two women “Did my own examination” he explained.

Something didn’t feel right about this guy and Wynonna didn’t know why. Maybe it was just what came with being a Mourge assistant or the fact he was awkwardly trying to flirt with them both. But right now she wasn’t sure she cared she needed to know more about the body. “Anything unusual or creepy about the wounds or the way she died?” Wynonna asked trying not to sound too suspicious.

“Well, she died because humans can’t survive when their organs are removed.” He took a bite of his red vine

“She was alive when he took them out?” Wynonna asked disgust etched into her face. Nicole couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt this poor woman had been through so much and she didn’t save her. It was he job to protect and to serve that was the oath she took, and so far she had trouble keeping it.

“Correct” He moved up her body “But the incision isn’t what killed her. He drugged her, hooked her up to an IV, a blood bag, just like any surgeon would doing open heart or intestinal surgery.” Wynonna looked over the poor girl laid out on the slab “But here is the uber-weird part” He leaned over the body letting the red vine point to the area needed “The wounds were cauterized as they were made”

“So he cut her open with something hot?” Nicole asked piecing all the evidence together in her head trying to make some sort of profile for the killer.

“Like lightsaber hot” he took another bite of his red vine as Nicole looked over at Wynonna she had turned pale her eye void of any emotion.

“Hellfire hot,” She said not really directed to anyone, Nicole started to get the feeling that she knew more about this than she led on.  
“Alright so, you remove the organs if you’re gonna sell them on the black market” Nicole began trying once again to piece together a case that actually made sense “why would you take ‘em out and the put ‘em back in?” She asked not really aware of who would answer or who was really in the room. She was inside her own head now trying to fit pieces of a puzzle together that really didn’t fit together.

“Maybe somebody was looking for something inside?” Wynonna suggested looking at Joyce’s neck. The doctor watched her looking and noticed she had been looking at that area a lot since they had begun talking.

“You keep looking at her neck” He stated

“Yeah, there’s a welt” Wynonna looked between them not realising they hadn’t noticed it yet, she watched as the moved round to get a closer look “Dude, I saw on the photos it’s the shape of a spade, like on a deck of cards.”

The doctor took a closer look spotting the small mark underneath her ear “Sweet crickets! I missed that entirely.”

“What would cause that?” Nicole asked curiously, to her it seemed like it could be a calling card. A mark left by the killer to claim his victim, an autograph.

“Well, she was hit by something in the shape of a spade right?” Wynonna asked the Doctor

“I mean, sure, yeah. Um, or it could have been prolonged pressure. Did, uh, you study forensics?” He asked confused. They all turned suddenly hearing footsteps off in the distance, they looked around not too sure where it was coming from. A light from behind Nicole’s head lit up forcing her to turn and look at it, the colour drained from the Doctors face before he spoke “Someone just went into the cooler. You guys come alone?” He asked looking at Wynonna

“I don’t know, did we?” Wynonna looked at Nicole watching as she unlatched her holster clip releasing her gun “There are more than one way of getting inside the cooler?” She asked the Doc.

“Uh, yeah. Uh, rear exit.” He said looking towards Nicole as she brought out her gun clicking off the safety

“Alright, I got it” She moved off towards the rear as Wynonna took out peacemaker Nicole turned and watched her “Don’t shoot me Earp” She joked they all followed behind her leaving the body behind for now. Wynonna and the doctor burst through the cooler door, she turned the corner pointing her gun round expecting someone or something to jump out. She looked around not seeing anything but a bunch of stiffs, they turned quickly as the door clicked shut behind them.

“Nicole!” Wynonna shouted

“Okay, I get it right? MacGilly sent you. Haze the new guy? Real orginal” The doctor turned towards the door annoyed at his time being wasted. Wynonna looked around confused at what was going on, she walked out backwards slowly still expecting something to happen before slamming the cooler door shut. As they came round the corner back into the room with Joyce they stopped in horror. Joyce's head had been turned facing their direction, her eyes pried open staring at then and a single playing card sticking out of her mouth.

“The door was locked I couldn’t get in,” Nicole said as she ran into the room behind them. Wynonna turned to face her “Jesus, Wynonna” Nicole moved her hand to her nose signalling to her that's something was wrong. Blood dribbled from her nose, Wynonna quickly mopped it up with her hand before looking down at the body once more.

  
***

 

Wynonna throws open cupboards in a search for any kind of liquor. This was not her night not and this was definitely not happening, not now.

“Nobody keeps booze in here, Wynonna. Except you” Nicole said as she followed Wynonna into the break room “Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?” She asked perching on the table.

“Yeah dry morgue air is murder on the schnoz” She answered sarcastically. Nicole was at the end of her wit, she was done with the lies that came with this town and she wanted answers.

“Bullshit! I think somebody’s trying to scare you, toy with you. Why?” Nicole asked trying to push for answers

“I picked up this case like, an hour ago, how could…”

“It be connected to you?” Nicole butted in before Wynonna could finish her sentence “Yeah, I would really like to know that too. People getting eaten by something? Call Wynonna. Guy gets murdered by a man in a mirror? Yeah, Wynonna to the rescue” Nicole ranted anger getting to her from the lack of answers and the long day she had.

“Black badge specializes in cases that are, uh... Too complex for rookie flatfoots, so it makes sense that you’re a bit confused” Nicole could feel her anger boil how dare she start throwing around names, Insulting her like that

“I’m not” Nicole began in a calm voice that sounded like one more move would tip her completely into losing it

“Alternately… I don’t suppose you have a deck of playing cards in this utility belt, huh?” Wynonna moved closer reaching out for the belt. Nicole rose quickly swinging her body away from Wynonna’s grasp. She moved closer squaring Wynonna off

“Excuse me?” She asked in a warning tone hoping Wynonna would back off

“How do I know you didn’t double back to mess with the body?” Wynonna asked not backing off If anyone was going to back of first it sure as hell wasn’t gonna be her. Nicole looked away fighting the urge to headbutt the woman in front of her “Yeah, you’re awfully interested in me and my sister. Maybe I should be grilling the shit out of you. Maybe you're the crazy one”

Wynonna had crossed a line, It was one thing questioning her policing skills. But to insinuate she had evil intentions towards her sister was out of order if only she knew. “You of all people should know better than to try to make me question my sanity.” Nicole threw the final blow she knew it was low but she didn’t care. She turned to leave the room before she did something she would regret, How did someone as sweet as Waverly have a sister like Wynonna?

  
****

  
It was morning and Nicole was nearing the end of her shift, It had been a long night and she was glad for it to be over. She poked her head around Needley’s door to say her goodbyes, as she did she heard a call over his scanner on the desk. “Any available units please advance on to the Earp homestead, Reports of a possible home invasion. One report of a body and two casualties” Nicole looked at Needly as his face dropped.

“My girls there,” He said as the colour drained from his face. He looked at Nicole silently pleading to her.

“I’ll head over there now,” Nicole said before leaving the room ‘besides my Waverly is there’ she thought to herself as she rushed over to a cruiser. The drive was long, she could feel a ball form in her throat as she drove begging to whatever is out there that Waverly is ok.

She arrived at the scene ten minutes later to see Chrissy Needly standing in the cold. She pulled up alongside her and jumped out of the cruiser “Your father is gonna be so relieved” Nicole stated as she brought out her notepad. Chrissy explained everything that had happened throughout the night, Nicole was relieved to hear that Waverly was safe and apparently could kick ass if needed.

As Chrissy finished her statement Wynonna walked up to Nicole “Your sister okay?” Nicole asked pushing down her hurt feelings from the night before.

“Yeah, well, she’s being Waverly.” Wynonna chuckled know Nicole knew what she meant

“Yeah, well, Chrissy says she scissored a stripper. So any idea why your homestead was targeted?” Nicole asked, “I mean, besides that fact that it’s yours.”

“You know what, we should get some breakfast. I could murder a sack of pancakes. Then we’ll talk, really talk” Wynonna looked towards the ground in defeat. She hated to admit it but Nicole was what the team needed, she was smart and no matter how much she pushed last night she kept her cool.

“Okay, you’re gonna help me understand why some of these cases are a little too complex for local flatfoots?” Nicole asked digging at Wynonna for her comment the previous night

“I’ll do my best” Wynonna replied talking the dig on the chin, it was well deserved

“Your boss gonna be okay with that?” Nicole asked looking down at the phone in Wynonna’s hands

“My boss isn’t here” Nicole could hear the slight hurt in Wynonna’s voice as she spoke, but now wasn’t the time to argue. She agreed with Wynonna quickly as she mulled over the possibilities of the talk they were about to have. “Guess you’re my ride” Wynonna walked to the passenger side of the car while Nicole searched the house for Waverly. She spotted her at the door with Chrissy a blanket thrown over her shoulders she smiled at Nicole giving her a little wave. Nicole couldn’t help the smile that she gave in return as she turned towards the cruiser.

Waverly watched as Nicole finally looked over at her, giving her a little smile and wave she watched the tension disappear as she smiled back at her. She watched as she left in the cruiser with Wynonna knowing exactly what Wynonna was about to tell her. How it was gonna change everything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So, guys, I know another chapter so soon. I got the feels to write and managed to spit this out at 4AM this morning. I hope you enjoyed it I added a bit more from the TV show in this one a little bit more action. What do you guys think did it work or would you prefer only Waverly and Nicole scenes. I just think the relationship between Nicole and Wynonna is important too.
> 
> Thank you all so much for supporting me with my first post on AO3. Special shout outs to Cole, Aiscool1 and MYSTICrepart for their comments. 
> 
> Also to bestbaby, katgreene134, Aiscool1, i_ship_it_232, Lenny_Murray, Majong63, Gulsah, eshu18, GracieMusselwhite, Cwinter1994, CCB23, catmilla_hollstein, pdsalerno, and justaWayhaughter for their Kudos
> 
> They have all been very much appreciated and hope to hear more from you all as the story progresses. I will be doing this for season 2 and 3 as well so we can watch their relationship blossom the way we wanted it to
> 
> Until next time guys


	5. Two Faced-Jack

**Two faced-jack**

 

“So you gonna tell me what the hell is wrong with this town?” Nicole asked as she drove along the stretch of road towards the town.

“All in good time Haughtstuff” Wynonna said looking back at her with a smile “Let’s eat first then we can talk” Her face fell as she looked at Nicole with a serious look “I promise” Wynonna lurched forward as Nicole stood on the break quickly as a bloke stood out in the road his arms waving trying to flag them down. Nicole got out of the cruiser and walked towards the man, then everything turned to black.

  
****

 

Waverly stood out in the hallway of Nicole’s hospital room, listening to Needly and Dolls argue over if they could interview Nicole or not. Waverly didn’t care she just wanted to see Nicole to make sure she was ok, to find out if she knew anything on Wynonna.

“Sheriff” Everyone turned as Nicole voice rang out, her voice was heavy as she spoke “I’m good, okay? I wanna help” Needly walked into the room fiddling with the rim od his Stenton

“Well, I’ll swing by and make sure that cat of yours is fed.” He said

“Oh, she doesn’t really like men” Nicole said happy for the offer

“Well who does?” Needly said knowingly before exiting the room and disappearing from view. Dolls entered the room behind him his posture scream professional.

“Okay. So what was the last thing you saw?” Dolls ask as he moved towards the bed readying his pen and paper.

“Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch.” Nicole looked over at Waverly as she came into view. She could see the guilt on her face, she wanted nothing more than to run over to her and wrap her in her arms. Tell her that she is ok, that they will find Wynonna but she knew she couldn’t not now it wasn’t the time. “And, um, a man stepping out on the highway flagging us down..” Nicole started off into the distance trying to remember but the more she did the fuzzier the memory got.

“Description?” Dolls asked sternly

“No, Just a blank space after that. Until the woods” Nicole stared as she remember the woods how scared she was, how alone. Waverly watched from the door was as her heart felt like it was being clamped. She couldn’t stand to see Nicole like this, she needed to help her feel better she just didn’t know how.

“So what happened?” Dolls ask bringing his pen back down to the paper

“Somebody was carrying me, I was blindfolded, I think. Or just really drugged.” Nicole’s voice trailed off as she tried remembering more “Next thing I know I’m freezing cold,covered in dirt in a ditch by the side of the road.” Waverly moved closer trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill at Nicole’s words, Nicoles pain.

“So what about Wynonna?” Dolls asked as he finished jotting down on the pad what was said. “Do you remember anything about Wynonna?” Dolls sounded desperate

“No I couldn’t see anything” Nicole replied annoyed at the questions

“Sight ain’t your only sense, Ms Haught” Docs chimed in after being silent for so long, Dolls looked over at Doc realising what he wanted to do. He moved to one side allowing Doc to get closer. “What did he smell like?”

“Uh..” The question took Nicole by surprise, She tried to think back again to when she saw the man.

“Close your eyes. Take a deep breath in, let the memories come.” Doc said closing his eyes, showing Nicole what needed to be done.

“Sour. Musty.” Nicole opened her eyes shocked that it had worked so well.

“Like death?” Dolls perked up realising they were now finally getting somewhere

“No. Spoiled fruit and gasoline. He kicked me” Nicole remember what had happened why her chest hurt.

“What?” Dolls asked concerned

“See I couldn’t figure out why my chest was hurting. He threw me down and said ‘you’re the wrong kind” Waverly could feel her eyes water as Nicole continued to explain how she was treated, Her Nicole was hurting and she couldn’t help her. Dolls was walking backwards and forewards repeating the phrase.

“Uh.. Serial killers, they, um, often have a “type” of victim that they prefer.” Dolls tried to say it as softly as she could so it wouldn’t be such a blow to Waverly.

“And Wynonna?” Waverly asked the panic evident in her tone  
“Must be exactly what jack’s looking for” Dolls looked towards Waverly

“Waverly I’m so sorry” Nicole said her voice breaking with a sob that had managed to escape. She had let Waverly down, for all she knew her sister was dead and it was her fault.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay” Waverly exited the room as the sobs finally wreck through her body. Nicole breathed out heavily as Waverly left the room she had fucked up.

Waverly rested her head against the wall as she cried, Wynonna was missing, Nicole was hurt. There was nothing she could do or say to make any of this better, she was useless once again. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder she turned to see Doc “Doc…” More tears racked through her body as she turned to place her head on Doc’s shoulder.

“Now,now, you know she’s tougher than a boiled owl.” Doc said awkwardly as he tried to comfort Waverly.

“He’s got a shitload of knives” Waverly said not seeing how Wynonna was gonna return in one piece.

“And she’s got us” Doc looked at her trying to get through to her that they could do it. Dolls cleared his throat from behind them forcing them both to turn, Waverly wiped away the tears as he began to speak.

“Initial tests came back from Nicole’s uniform. Traces of Ethyl alcohol” Dolls looked between the two knowing he had ruined a moment but this needed to be done, he needed to get Wynonna.

“Ttt..the gasoline smell she remembered” Waverly stammered as she sniffed

“Common by-product of chemical manufacture. Like designer drugs, Certain types of explosives?”

“Sour fruit” Doc interrupted

“Excuse me?” Doll asked annoyed by the interruption

“Nicole also said she smelled sour fruit. As in fermented fruit” Doc looked at Dolls knownly hoping he’d figure it out

“Liquor” Waverly said pointing a finger towards Dolls

“Ethyl isn’t in liquor” Dolls was starting to get annoyed by all the interruptions, could they not see time was of the essence.  
“Back in my day it was. Bootleggers used it to make moonshine.” Doc said giving a little know it all smile

“Doc your a genius!”

“Let’s not get carried away” Dolls cut in smiling at Doc

“Okay, I know where he has her!”

They made their way back towards the BBD office in the police station as Waverly searched for a map. Once she had found it so went to the nearest desk flattening out the map “Right. Late 1930s Purgatory gets a new sewage system. Construction crew hits what they think is a sinkhole. The actually found a series of tunnels,used during prohibition to smuggle liquor across the border.”

“Prohibition?” Doc asked

“From 1919 to 1933 the united states banned the sale,the making, consumption of alcohol” Dolls quickly explained with a groan.

“Lord, I’m almost glad I was in the well for that” Doc screwed his face up in disgust at the thought of banning alcohol.

“So jack went from using caves, to using tunnels” Dolls pointed to the map as Waverly expressed her agreement “Does the map give its location?”

“No unfortunately. The town just sealed them up. But I think I have an idea who might know where they are. Okay.” Waverly walked off grabbing a book “1884, Wyatt killed a corrupt saloon owner named James Byers. Same name appears again in 1925 in connection with a rumored liquor run. Now listen, it could be two guys or…”

“Or a Revenant” Dolls jumped in as he finished jotting down the info. Doc cursed as the information finally settled “Let me guess you know him” Dolls began to chuckle

“I know him. He runs an operation in town” Doc said still cursing himself for getting messed up in all this

“What kind of operation are we talking about?” Dolls asked leaning on the desk

“The best kind, Highly illegal” Doc said a smile in his voice “Waverly you go see Nicole, me and Dolls have somewhere to be”

  
****

Waverly was glad to be sent to the hospital, As much as she wanted to make sure her sister was safe. Nicole was also hurt and needed her, that she couldn’t ignore. On the way in she past the Hospital shop and popped in buying a bunch of flowers and a small bear. She entered the room to see Nicole staring off into the distance, her eyes were red like she had been crying “Hey” Waverly said softly from the doorway the flowers and bear tightly in hand.

Nicole turned to look at her a smile creeping onto her face as she saw the flowers. “I didn’t think you’d come back” Nicole replied her voice hoarse from crying.

“Of course I would I..I care about you” Waverly looked down at the ground nervously

“Come sit down over here, Some company would be good” Nicole smiled realising what Waverly was getting at. She knew she couldn’t push it though, she would come round when she does sometimes it took time.

“I..Um..I got these for you” Waverly handed over the flowers and the bear, giving Nicole a shy smile that still pulled one from her.

“Thank you Waves there beautiful” Nicole smelt the flowers before placing them on the side next to her. “Look Waverly, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them from taking Wynonna” Nicole could feel the tears build behind her eyes once again. Waverly couldn’t bear to see Nicole break down again, she knew what she had to do. Nicole watched as Waverly stood, she closed her eyes not being able to take seeing Waverly walk away again. She opened her eyes when she felt the mattress sink lower, she turned and looked at Waverly as she climbed into the bed.

“What are you doing?” Nicole asked as she watched Waverly struggle with her boots

“Taking of my shoes silly” Waverly smiled a silly smile before continuing to take off her boots

“Yeah but why?” Nicole asked as continue to watch Waverly lay down on to the bed next to her and pull in close.

“Someone needed a hug, sorry but its gonna have to be close” Waverly wrapped herself around Nicole carefully trying not to hurt her more than she was already.

“I’m not complaining” Nicole chuckled as Waverly finally got herself comfortable.

“I don’t know what I would of done if he took both of you” Wavery said her voice low and her tone serious. Nicole pulled her in close running her arm up her back to soothe her.

“It’s ok” Nicole said in a soft tone kissing the top of Waverly’s head without even thinking. Waverly opened her eyes and moved her head up to look at Nicole. Her heart was beating fast as she looked up and saw Nicole’s big brown eyes, their lips were inches apart, all it would take is one little nudge. Nicole’s eyes flickered between Waverly’s eyes and her lips, her mind was working overdrive trying to figure out what to do. Nicole moved her face closer her breath ghosting against Waverly’s lips.

“Right Ms Haught...Oh I’m sorry” A nurse quickly turned away as she walked in to the room and saw the scene in front of her. She almost felt bad for ruining what seemed like a tender moment.

“It’s ok I should be going now anyway” Waverly got of the bed grabbing her boots and walking towards the exit. She turned before leaving looking back at Nicole, Her breathing was heavy and her face was flustered. She had never looked more beautiful in her life “I’ll come back later, I promise” Waverly said before disappearing from view.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So quite a small chapter I know but there wasn’t much to use in this episode. I thought the hospital scene at the end was needed to help explain why Nicole was so upset with the ‘Just friends’ comment in the next episode.
> 
> Next one will definitely be longer have a lot of points to expand on with that. Will be last one I post today as will be working on the next chapter as want it to be as perfect as their first kiss 
> 
> Until next time


	6. Bury Me With My Guns On

**Bury Me With My Guns On**

Nicole stared at her computer screen as she finished typing her statement. It was crazy what had happened, None of it made sense but that was just purgatory for you. Wynonna would have given her the answers, If only they had made it to the cafe. She wondered what Wynonna would have to say about it, all her searches online for supernatural had pulled a blank.

Nicole pressed print on her document and made her way to Needly handing him over her statement. He took it from her gently looking between her and the paperwork before looking it over. He stood up from the desk looking annoyed and concerned at the paper in front of him.

“unnatural, otherworldly, potential Jack the Ripper. Really, Nicole? I like a joke as much as the next guy, but I don't have time for this” He scrunched up the statement neatly putting it down on top of the bin.

“It wasn’t easy to write any of that down, But it is what I experienced, I swear” Nicole looked back at Needly, Hurt that he didn’t believe her. She knew it was far-fetched but Needly had been sheriff longer than she had been around, she knew he had seen some shit yet now he was chewing her out.

“Look,” Needly said leaning down on the desk “I know you’ve had a hell of a time. You wanna take a day or two, I understand”

Anger boiled in Nicole, Needly was putting the statement down to the stress of the kidnapping. It was the truth truer than she could ever explain. “This isn’t about getting kidnapped, It’s not just that. Sherif, come on, you gotta admit this place is weird.”

Needly understood all that Nicole was saying but he knew he couldn’t agree, Purgatory was supernatural HQ. He still couldn’t let her think that though, If Nicole knew she would try and fight back she may even turn up dead. “It’s a small town, Nicole. It’s quirky, It’s called Purgatory for christ sakes” Needly moved to sit behind his desk, he needed to end this now or Nicole would never give up. “look...If you think it’s anything more than that, You might as well put in your resignation”

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up in shock at Needly’s comment. She knew it would be hard to convince him, to make him believe but to have to leave. “I don’t wanna resign, I like it here”

“Good,” Needly said a cold look on his face

“I’ll redo the report,” Nicole said her heart dropping as the anger boiled, She pushed herself out of the chair before exiting the room. She heard Needly call out to shut the door, she turned giving him an annoyed look before grabbing the door and slamming it shut. She grabbed her jacket and Stenton deciding that some fresh air should help cool her anger. As she exited the precinct she came face to face with Waverly.

“Woah where’s the holdup?” She said raising her hands smiling to herself at her joke. Nicole gave her a blank stare the anger clouding her mind “Cause you’re a cop”

“Right, sorry” Nicole figured if she could get any answer right now Waverly would be her best bet. She put a hand softly on her arm guiding her away from the precinct “Um, can we talk?”

Waverly knew this was coming, They hadn’t really spoken since there near-kiss at the hospital. She wasn’t sure how to really respond yet, It was still so confusing to her “Y-yeah, yeah god we are totally overdue”

“Okay I’m not...I’m not crazy, Right? There’s something going on here?” Nicole’s voice lowered as she asked Waverly looking her in the eyes. She needed to know but not enough that Waverly could be put in danger.

“No your not crazy” Waverly comforted, She knew that she hadn’t exactly hidden her feeling since breaking up from Champ. But to her they still needed to be sorted, she still needed to understand them before she acted on these feelings.

“Okay” Nicole breathed out she knew she could trust Waverly, everyone was so secretive. Always tiptoeing around her like she was made of glass.

“I’m not sure I’m really ready to… Get into it.” Waverly could feel her heart pounding in her chest, She was nervous Nicole always made her so nervous.

“Why?” Nicole asked quickly confused, She thought Waverly would tell her. Now she was tiptoeing just like everyone else

“Because it’s different for me, right? And it’s… It’s really personal.” She knew she didn’t have to explain further Nicole would get it, She had been there before.

“But it’s personal for everybody, Right? I mean, they must know. People must whisper about it” Nicole was confused she wasn’t even sure they were on the same page anymore

“My God, I hope not! No, I… I kind of only just discovered it. When I met you” Waverly gave Nicole a cute awkward looking hoping once again she understood what she was saying.

It was starting to make a little sense now, Waverly had been shielded from this all as well. Probably by Wynonna “Me?” Nicole asked confused about that part, Maybe she spoke about it too much got Waverly thinking about it all.

“Yeah, You’re kind of special” Waverly smiled to herself thinking over the last month with Nicole how their relationship had gone from zero to a hundred in a heartbeat.

“Ok, Uh…. Maybe a little bit more open-minded, but it’s not like I have some mystical gift or something” Nicole was getting agitated now, she was confused it was almost like they were having two separate conversations. They slowly began to make there way further from the building behind them

“No, I get it. You’re a lesbian not a unicorn, right?” Waverly moved to face Nicole a smile on her face.

“What” Nicole’s face fell, she was mocking her. This was all some kind of big joke to her

“What” Waverly had no idea what was going on, But by the looks of Nicole’s face it wasn’t good

“You’re making fun of me,” Nicole said the anger once again returning to her

“No” Waverly spoke quickly trying to clear things up with Nicole “Sorry, don’t you wanna talk?

“I want the truth, look..” Nicole waved her hand dismissing the conversation and stormed past Waverly

“Ugh I think I’d do better with the unicorn” Waverly mumbled

Nicole continued to walk mulling over Waverly’s words, How could she mock her like that. Then again Waverly said she hadn’t but how hadn’t she, What could she possibly be talking about. Nicole sat down in the cafe with her cappuccino “Now if that isn’t the sorriest face I’ve ever seen” Gloria came and sat down with Nicole placing her hand towel on the table “Penny for your thoughts?”

“It’s nothing just mulling over somethings said to me” Nicole picked up her coffee “It sounded like she was mocking me but she said she wasn’t” She brought the coffee to her lips taking a quick sip

“Well, what she says Honey?” Gloria asked seeing the situation Nicole had got herself into. Nicole quickly explained the exchange between her and Waverly, Missing a few things out of course. By the end of it Gloria was shaking her head and smiling to herself, Nicole was a smart girl but right now she was dumb as hell.

“What? Why are you smiling like that for?” Nicole asked confused as she looked at Gloria’s amused look

“Cause you are being so dumb right now, Dumber than Roy I dare say” She picked up her towel before looking down at Nicole “She was trying to talk about her feelings”

Nicole looked confused for a second trying to figure out what Gloria was saying, then everything clicked at once “Oh shit” Nicole stood quickly ignoring Gloria’s laugh as she grabbed her hat and walked out the building. She needed to find Waverly.

 

****

 

Nicole had finally caught up with Waverly near the outskirts of town, she pulled the car alongside her as she walked “Waverly, What are you doing?” Nicole asked poking her head out of the cruiser’s window

“Being alone, I wanna be alone?” Waverly said back sounding a little like a child how had her toys taken.

“Alright, Well, You’ve reached the edge of town. So any further out and you’re gonna freeze to death.” Nicole tried to sound uninterested as she spoke “Just get into the car”

“No, thank you,” Waverly said longing out the o in you

“I’ve got a taser, Don’t you make me use it” Nicole smiled at her joke as Waverly finally stopped and looked at her. Waverly moved round to the side of the cruiser before opening the door and entering silently.

“Ok, so I’ll start,” Nicole said realising Waverly wasn’t going to talk “I’m sorry for being such an arsehole before”

“First you wanna talk, then you don’t wanna talk, then you tell me to talk..” Waverly began before Nicole cut her off

“Ok, well, maybe we should figure out what exactly it is we’re talking about,” Nicole suggested

“Gus is selling shorty’s she acts like she won’t, but she is. And everything is changing around me, but it’s all too fast, you know” Waverly turned to face Nicole “And it’s like nobody asks me if I’m okay with it. Like, could everybody just stand still for one fricking minute?!” Nicole could hear and see the distress that Waverly was in, It was hurting her to see her like that

“Hey...It’s gonna be okay” Nicole reached over and took Waverly’s hand, Waverly looked between their entwined hands and Nicole. Nicole looked at Waverly’s expression before removing her hand and sitting back in her chair.

“I just screamed at you. You shouldn’t be nice to me.” Waverly said turning back to look out of the windscreen.

“Well, you know, I think you’ve just been dating too many shitheads,” Nicole said thinking back on Champ

“We’re not dating” Waverly snapped quickly fear rising inside her

“I know God, Waverly. I would never ask you to be someone your not” Nicole was confused she had thought they were taking a step in the right place. Maybe Gloria was wrong maybe she hadn’t been talking about her feelings. But what about back in the hospital, she was sure they had been about to kiss.

“Good, just don’t ask me to be anyone” Waverly snapped she didn’t know what had come over her but she was scared. She still wasn’t sure what to do.

“Fine”

“Fine” They both sat in silence Nicole opened her mouth to speak but turned to look out the window again, leaving the silence how it was.

“Well, maybe just friends” Waverly broke the silence looking towards Nicole as she scoffed. Nicole leaned her head back into her seat, She had been friend zoned after everything they had gone through she was friend-zoned.

“Yeah, sure, Waverly. Whatever you want.” She leaned forward and started the cruiser's engine.

 

****

 

“So you just did it? You just went ahead and sold it.” Today was not Waverly’s day first all of the crap with Nicole and now this.

“Decisions had to be made.” Gus turned to face Waverly “I know you don’t believe me, But you were not born to be a goddamn small-town waitress.” Gus sighed this wasn’t the first time the conversation had come up between them, It was a losing battle

“Yeah I believe you, but I have like three shirts that say shorty’s” Waverly tried to find a valid argument for why Gus couldn’t sell, But she was finding it hard deep down she knew it was right.

“Honey, It’s in the agreement. Shorty’s will never get torn down. You can work here in as many shirts as you want for as long as you want.’  
“That’s not the point..” Waverly began

“But, when you decide you’re ready to unstick those wings of yours…” Gus pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it before passing it over to Waverly. It was a check with the sale of shorty’s on it “Don’t cash it for a week or so” Gus warned

“What’s this” Waverly asked confused at why she was giving it to her, It was Gus's money

“It’s freedom, honey” Gus leaned over and flicked the paper “You’ve been doing what others want you to do for so long, now you can do whatever it is you want”

“Which is what?” Waverly didn’t know what to do, the reality that she could leave Purgatory was too much for her to process

“Live your life, remember some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws us. About what we want, Who we want” Gus looked at Waverly knowingly she had seen the redhead around Waverly enough to know something was going on, But she had also seen the confusion on her face. The war raging inside whether she should or shouldn’t, Sometimes all that was needed was a little guidance “You’ve always been an honest kid, don’t stop now” Gus patted Waverly’s back and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her to think over what was said. But Waverly didn’t need to think hard, in fact, that’s what she was doing wrong. Thinking too hard she knew what she needed to do.

 

***

 

Nicole sat at the front desk bored out of her mind, Needly had put her here for some sort of punishment she knew it. “Hey, Needly out for dinner?” Nicole looked up surprised to see Waverly after there conversation earlier

“You mean happy hour at shorty’s? Same time every day. Like clockwork” Nicole answered fiddling with the paper and pen in her hands. She watched as Waverly opened the partition and walked through towards Needly’s office “Hey… Waverly?” She said but it was too late

Waverly chucked her bag on the desk before walking around the office closing the blinds. Her breathing was heavy and her heart pounded, She was terrified. She knew if she didn’t do this know why she had the courage she never would. As she got to the last blind Nicole entered the room “Hey”

Waverly walked up the her “Excuse me” She said before moving Nicole forwards and closing Needly’s door

“What is your problem?” Nicole asked as she was pushed out of the way “You..” Nicole never got to finish her sentence as Waverly flung herself forwards, grabbing Nicole's neck and pulling their lips together

Waverly moaned at the contact as both girls moved back towards the sofa in Needly’s office, the kiss was sloppy but fireworks still rung inside Waverly’s head. As they reached the couch Waverly pushed Nicole down settling between her legs before trying to move in for more. But Nicole pulled back allowing the air to final fill her lungs “What happened to friends?” Nicoles asked wanting to be sure this is what Waverly wanted.

“You know what I’ve always wanted?” Waverly asked sitting up between Nicole’s legs

“What?” Nicole asked confused as she fought to get her breath back

“To parachute out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet. Yeah, to swim far, far out into the ocean so I can’t see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck.” Nicole watched as Waverly rambled on wishing she hadn’t stopped the kissing now.

“Isn’t it the one that kinda looks like a p..”

“Yeah, it is. Point is, I’ve always wanted to do things that scared me. But, well, It’s not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you” Waverly pointed a finger at Nicole as she spoke highlighting that she meant her.

“I scare you” Nicole smiled, everything made sense now.

“Yes, Yes you do. Because I don’t wanna be friends. When I think about what I wanna do most in this world…..it’s you” Nicole couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at Waverly’s words. “Oh god, that's sounded so much more romantic in my head. Just uh jump in anytime, Nicole, because I really, really don’t know how to do this” Waverly could feel her confidence drop a little as she realized she hadn’t planned this far.

“Oh, Sure you do,” Nicole said her voice laced with confidence that sent a shot of arousal through Waverly.

“Maybe I should just stop talking.” Waverly looked towards Nicole hoping that she would make the move and kiss her again, she missed the feel of her lips on hers.

“See, getting better at this already.” Nicole grabbed at Waverly’s scarf twirling it around in her hands, pulling her closer to where she wanted her.

“Maybe you should stop talking too” Waverly looked between Nicole’s eyes and lips trying to make the connection, she wanted her but she was scared to make the move. What if it wasn’t ok, what if she messed up.

“Maybe you should make me” Nicole challenged Waverly needing her to make the move. Waverly surged forwards placing her lips on Nicole's, the kiss was passionate pouring all the emotions each of the women felt into it. Waverly tired pushing Nicole back into the couch as they kissed, But Nicole was use to being on top. She grabbed the back of Waverly’s leg and flipped them, pushing herself between Waverly’s legs as the continued to kiss. Nicole was first to ask for entrance running her tongue along Waverly’s lips, As she opened Nicole slipped in her tongue using it to massage Waverly’s as the continued to kiss. She pulled Waverly’s leg over her waist pushing against her, trying to get some relief from the pressure building between her legs.

Nicole moved her hand to Waverly’s face pulling back and giving her a tender kiss. She wanted to talk more to see where they stand, but as soon as her lips touched Waverly’s again she couldn’t stop herself. They began to make out again their bodies on fire as the friction between their legs grew stronger. Waverly had never felt so wet from a simple kiss before but feeling Nicole push into her with her hips, Her hands roaming her body was all nearly too much. She pulled back looking Nicole in the face she was enjoying this but she wasn’t ready for that yet, and certainly not in Needly’s office

“Too much?” Nicole asked quickly understanding the look on her face.

“For now yeah,” Waverly said tracing her fingers along Nicole’s swollen lips. Her head was spinning, this was the bravest thing she had ever done. Facing all the demons she faced daily was nothing compared to this, but she didn’t regret a thing. Today was the first day of the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big moment has finally arrived. I did wanna make a point in saying there probably won't be any sex in this story as I believe their first time isn't until season 2 would you guys agree?
> 
> You guys have been amazing with your comments, and kudos. It really warms my heart thank you 
> 
> until next time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> So guys what do you think, your opinon matters so much. Do I have something here or should I just give up.
> 
> Review,private messge I don't mind just need your guys help


End file.
